Mudança e Permanência
by Alaska Shunnie
Summary: Ela foi transferida para o sul, ele ficou no leste. Passados cinco anos, eles voltam a se encontrar. Mas, nesse tempo, o que mudou e o que permaneceu igual? Royai, UA, com Riizinha.
1. Reencontro

_**Mudança e Permanência**_

_Mizinha Cristopher & Riizinha_

Ela foi para o sul, ele ficou no leste. Passados cinco anos, eles voltam a se encontrar. Mas, nesse tempo, o que mudou e o que permaneceu igual?

**Cap I –**

Uma mulher loura andava pelos corredores do quartel do Leste, junto com mais outras duas moças e um homem. A loura usava uma versão modificada do novo uniforme feminino obrigatório – saia, realizando o sonho de muitos e muitos homens. Ao invés da saia até quase o joelho, usava uma micro saia. Sua jaqueta estava com as mangas dobradas, e seus coturnos muito bem limpos. Seus olhos estavam tampados por um caríssimo Ray Ban e seus cabelos presos num rabo.

As mulheres que a seguiam tinham a saia um pouco mais comprida, mas sem ser do tamanho indicado. Suas jaquetas não tinham as mangas dobradas, mas estavam abertas, revelando uma blusa preta. Assim como a loura, seus coturnos estavam reluzentes.

Em contrapartida, o homem usava o tradicional uniforme, sem modificações. Em suas mãos carregava algumas pastas – provavelmente do caso que resolveriam. Parecia um pouco constrangido de andar com as três moças.

- Arrume essas mangas, Elizabeth. – disse ele.

A loura grunhiu. – Não tenho culpa se tá quente que nem o inferno dentro desse quartel.

Ele revirou os olhos e olhou a placa que dizia "Coronel Roy Mustang" acima da porta em que bateu.

- Entre. – ouviu alguém dizer, do outro lado.

A loura que estava à frente abriu a porta e entrou.

- Quanto tempo, Coronel Mustang.

O moreno olhou cara rosto, começando pela loura. Reconheceu uma das outras moças.

- EMMA! – disse, apontando para a morena que estava ao lado direito da loura.

- Sim, Royzinho?

- O que faz aqui? – disse, jogando para o canto as fotos da nova serie do Maes: Elysia andando de bicicleta.

- Ué eu trabalho pra-

Ela não teve tempo de terminar, Hughes apontou o homem e resmungou algo que Roy entendeu como 'cunhado'. – Kaike! O que faz aqui?

- O mesmo que a Emm e a Mell. Trabalhando.

- Ah... E você é? – disse, apontando para a loura.

Antes que ela pudesse reagir, a porta se abriu, ruidosamente, entrando outra loura e outro homem.

Mustang se levantou num pulo. – GENERALA ARMSTRONG? O que faz aqui?

- Vim ajudar vocês, oras. – pausa, olhando para a outra loura, que não parece muito feliz em vê-la.

- Olivie. – ela grunhiu.

- Olha, você por aqui? Quanto tempo, Hawkeye.

A mulher tirou os óculos, colocando-os na cabeça. – O que faz aqui? Ele te mandou, por acaso?

- Você não está realmente pensando que vou te falar né?

Riza revirou os olhos. – Kike, entrega essas pastas pro Coronel. – disse a ultima palavra secamente, o que não passou despercebido pela outra loura.

- O que foi isso, Riizie?

- Não enche, Ollie.

A generala pareceu se irritar com o apelido. – Calma, Hawkeye. Só ia perguntar se você foi seca desse jeito ao falar 'coronel' por ter sido rebaixada.

A mulher ficou quieta e tirou as pastas das mãos de Kaike, entregando-as para Mustang. – Minha parte da investigação do caso.

Emma, que até então estava quieta, olhou em redor. – Royie, você não tem subordinados?

Ele teve de se controlar para não mandá-la para um lugar muito longe. – Almoçando.

Assim que Roy falou isso, a porta se abriu novamente – sem barulho dessa vez – e Havoc, Breda, Falman e Fuery entraram na sala. Os quatro quase tiveram uma síncope quando viram a quantidade de gente dentro da sala.

A primeira visão dos rapazes foi a perna bem definida da ex-companheira, que percebeu. – Olá rapazes. Quanto tempo, não?

Os quatro olharam para Roy como se perguntassem quem era ela. O moreno suspirou e disse. – Acreditem ou não, ela é a Tenente Hawkeye.

- Tenente Coronel Hawkeye. – ela corrigiu.

Olivie riu da cena. – E seria Coronel Hawkeye se você não fosse estúpida.

- Estúpida?!

- É. Não fui eu quem desafiou meu pai e fui rebaixada, foi você.

A loura queria morrer. – Olha aqui, Armstrong...

- Vai me desafiar também? – a generala sorriu cinicamente – Vai em frente, quem sabe, você pode ser rebaixada de novo...

A tenente coronel olhava o chão, enquanto sentia todos os olhares da sala sobre si. De repente, ela levantou o olhar e foi em direção a porta, para sair da sala.

A generala não perdeu tempo. – Vai fugir?

- De você? Não me faça rir!

A outra pareceu pensar por alguns segundos, e depois olhou para Roy. – Mas sabe, Hawkeye...

- O que é agora?

- Você devia me agradecer se for rebaixada por me desafiar.

- Como é? Por que diabos eu faria isso?

- Ah, porque ai você pode dormir com todos os superiores que você quiser de novo. Aposto que eles sentem sua falta.

Riza parou e soltou a maçaneta, olhando para Olivie. Cacetada, elas eram amigas! Por que ela estava fazendo isso?! O seu rosto alvo mudou de tonalidade rapidamente – vermelho, rosa, roxo, verde, azul – e ela mesma não sabia dizer se era de raiva, de vergonha, ou do que era.

- O que foi Riz? Não foi por isso que foi promovida tão rápido?

A outra suspirou. Varias vezes, mas não conseguiu conter a raiva. – ENTÃO QUER DIZER QUE EU TER IDO COMANDAR A REVOLUÇÃO CONTRA AERUGO PORQUE O HENRY AMARELOU NÃO TEM NADA A VER NÉ?

- Ah, claro, tem isso também.

- Ah, claro, tem isso também?! – Riza repetiu, mas num tom mais raivoso, e ao mesmo tempo irônico. – Olha aqui, Olivie, não me importo se você é minha superiora, ou está aqui pra contar pra ele como eu to agindo, mas NÃO VOU PERMITIR você inventado historinha, okay?

Olivie olhou para a amiga. – Riz, calma, era brincadeira.

- Ah, brincadeira. – ela olhou cinicamente. – POR QUE eu não imaginei?

- Eu é que pergunto. Você sabe quem me mandou aqui.

Hawkeye parou por alguns segundos, e depois pareceu se lembrar de algo. – Ah. Não. Não. Você não vai falar nada, não é Olie?

- Se for pra contar, vai ser quando resolvermos o caso, então já sabe.

Riza revirou os olhos e foi até o antigo superior. – Certo, vamos acabar logo com isso. Afinal de contas, o que está acontecendo aqui?

Roy a olhou como se perguntasse o que aquela mulher havia feito com a antiga subordinada – e melhor amiga dele. Era o mesmo olhar que mantinha nela enquanto discutiam, assim como os outros dentro da sala – exceto Mellissa, Kaike e Emma, que pareciam estar acostumados.

- Coronel Mustang?

- Ah, desculpe Hawkeye. – ele começou a procurar alguns arquivos – Havoc, pegue os arquivos do caso pra Tenente – e depois de um tempo, acrescentou. – Coronel.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Bom, caso não tenham visto, mais uma fic com a Riizinha. Espero que gostem! Foi feito com carinho tá? (:


	2. Caso, Teorias, Diferença

Mudança e permanência

Cap. II

Depois do pequeno desentendimento entre Riza e Olivie, começaram a trabalhar no caso.

- Então, o que é que está acontecendo?

Riza sentou-se sobre a ponta de uma mesa que estava desocupada. Mas a resposta que queria não veio. Os rapazes não conseguiam raciocinar direito tendo uma vista tão bela das pernas da loura, fora é claro a das outras que já haviam se sentado.

- Emma. – a voz da loura ecoou –

A morena em menos de um minuto já estava de pé pegando os relatórios que estavam sobre a mesa do irmão.

- Uma série de assassinatos. Mata mulheres jovens, solteiras e mães.

Riza apenas levantou-se e pegou alguns papéis que antes havia entregado a Havoc.

- Jonathan Makenzi. Saiu recentemente de um sanatório, psicótico. – ela olha para Olivie – O que acha?

- Muito fácil. Não creio.

- O que mais sabe desse homem tenente... Coronel?

Ainda era difícil para Roy chamá-la assim.

- Bem, como os primeiros casos foram registrados no Oeste, recebi ordens de investigar e acabei descobrindo que esse homem saiu do sanatório horas antes do primeiro ataque e não fora visto durante o período em que supomos que o crime aconteceu.

Roy afundou-se mais em sua cadeira e entrelaçou seus dedos. Era um caso desafiador. E devia estar incomodando muita gente para que trouxessem uma equipe do Leste e tirassem Olivie de seu posto na muralha da divisa.

- Hitch.

Foi a voz de Olivie que chamou Kaike.

- Sim?

- Não acharam mais nada de estranho?

- Bem... A família dele é dona de um complexo industrial e o rapaz comandava toda a corporação até três anos atrás quando fora internado.

- Nenhum outro suspeito?

- Nenhum.

- Mas sabemos que ele está aqui no Leste. Mellissa.

A ruiva pegou alguns papéis.

- Homem louro, alto, um e oitenta, com cicatriz na sobrancelha direita visto desembarcando na estação do Leste às sete e trinta e cinco do dia vinte e dois de julho de 1921.

- Isso não prova nada.

Roy se pronunciou.

- Continue, Mellissa.

- Às duas e quinze do mesmo dia ajudou uma moça de aproximadamente vinte e seis anos, solteira, mãe a carregar alguns pacotes. Às vinte horas do dia posterior a mulher identificada como Samira Hatway fora encontrada morta.

- Principal suspeito. Kaike, mova alguns homens para as ruas e tente encontrar o suspeito.

- Espere um minuto, você não pode tomar uma decisão dessa assim...

- Esqueça o Mustang, Hitch. Eu libero.

Olivie sorriu cínica para o moreno que não gostou daquilo. Adorava mostrar para ele quem realmente tinha poder.

- Investigação é comigo. – Maes interveio – Eu cuido disso.

- Que seja! Apenas tente achar alguma testemunha e o suspeito. – a loira massageou as têmporas e sentou-se – Maldita enxaqueca. Obrigada, Olivie.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- Eu sei que ele quer provar que eu preciso dele para aprender a ser uma comandante, mas pode falar em seu relatório que eu não vou ceder.

- Como você é problemática. Sabe por que eu faço o que bem entendo? Porque quando o meu pai achou que tinha algo a me ensinar, eu fingi que estava interessada.

- Não tenho vocação para isso.

Emma caminhou até Riza e depositou alguns relatórios sobre a mesa.

- O que é isso? – a mulher arqueou a sobrancelha –

- A papelada da nossa transferência para cá, tem que dar baixa no orçamento e abrir o inquérito com nossa investigação.

- O quê?? – ela deu um pulo da cadeira – Mas eu acabei de chegar!

- Essa novela de novo não! Ninguém gosta de burocracia, mas ela tem que ser feita!

- Mas eu tô com enxaqueca.

- Isso tem que estar na mesa no General-coronel Hawkeye amanhã a primeira hora!

- E quando eu vou embora?

- Toma vergonha na cara, Riz. – Emma ria –

- Como se você fosse um exemplo.

- Mas eu não sou tenente-coronel e não tenho que dar o exemplo para os meus subordinados.

- Kaike!

- Riza, é a sua assinatura.

- Não posso usar um carimbinho autenticado?

Os olhinhos dela brilharam.

- Assinatura.

- Odeio burocracia!

A loura começou a resmungar algumas coisas. E o restante do pessoal estava de queixo caído. Desde quando Riza não gostava de trabalhar? Onde estava a mulher mais certinha do mundo?

O inferno devia ter congelado. Um meteoro devia estar a caminho do planeta. Um dilúvio prestes a acabar com a humanidade.

- Eu não estou vendo isso.

- Cara, eu acho que a tenente foi abduzida e os ETs fizeram uma lavagem cerebral que a deixou parecida com o coronel.

- ¬¬

- Tu viajou legal agora.

- Viajou na maionese.

- Sei lá. Mas que é estranho é!

- Que continue estranho. Aqui só tinha macho e agora tá cheio de mulher gata!

- Isso com certeza! Olhe para aquela Emma... Ui!

- E a Mellissa... Minha nossa!!

- Eu sou mais as louras e a Hawkeye e a Armstrong são belos exemplares!

- Displicência deve ser contagioso! Já não basta o Mustang de inútil? Os subordinados não poderiam ser lá muito diferentes! O general Hawkeye vai gostar de saber disso.

Ela deu um sorriso malvado para o Mustang.

- Olha aqui Armstrong, você pode ser general, mas está na minha sala! Esse caso foi passado para as minhas mãos e os meus subordinados são de minha responsabilidade!

Olivie soltou uma gargalhada.

- Além de displicente, ultrajante! Isso pode te custar uma promoção idiota!

- Eu não tenho saco para agüentar você!! E não tenho medo das suas ameaças!

Roy levantou-se.

- O gatinho acha que pode ser um tigre! – ela ri – Mas te garanto que comigo você não tem vez! Ou faz as coisas a minha maneira, ou vai ser rebaixado!

- Eu não tenho medo de você!

- Pois devia, pois quando sou boa sou ótima e quando sou má sou perfeita. E não vai achando que o seu sensei vai fazer alguma coisa, devo te lembrar que ele rebaixou a própria filha, mas com uma diferença, com ela ele não vai prejudicar a carreira e eu muito menos. Agora com você... A história muda, porque sou capaz de fazer sua caveira e te enterrar!!

A loura dá as costas para Roy e sai da sala, deixando-o vermelho, azul, roxo, verde de raiva! Aquela mulher era um demônio! E ia ficar ali curiando na investigação dele!

Os olhos dele seguiram até a mulher que não parecia muito feliz trabalhando, se bem que parecia que ela estava era fingindo! Kami-sama, o inferno devia estar congelando!

* * *

Já se passava das oito horas quando Roy e Riza terminaram suas respectivas papeladas.

- Eu mato a Emma! Aquela cachorra foi embora e me deixou aqui!

Roy levantou o olhar apesar de perceber que ela não falava com ele e sim sozinha.

- Também te amo, piranha!

- Para de me chamar de piranha, sua vaca!

Roy arqueou a sobrancelha e Kaike que entrou na sala logo após Emma explicou.

- Não repara não, tem dias que elas soltam os zoo! Você tem que ver quando junta a Mell e a Olie.

- Cala boca, loiro oxigenado, a conversa ainda não chegou no salão!

- Oxigenado é o cabelo da Riza.

- Se inveja matasse! Seu sonho é ter um cabelo tão louro quanto o meu!

- Vai te catar!

- Me manda eu me catar de novo que eu te jogo nas mãos da Olie!

- Uma maníaca por outra. É trocar seis por meia dúzia!

- Vamos embora daqui antes que eu cometa duplo assassinato!

As duas saem da sala e Roy fica parado meio sem saber que pessoa era aquela.

- O que aconteceu com a minha amiga de infância?

- A Riza nunca bateu bem, só piorou e fora que ela está irritando o pai que quer colocar arreios nela.

- Bem... Eu já ajudei ela a ir para festas escondida na adolescência, mas... O que eu vi hoje...

- Ela fala, reclama, mas sempre faz tudo. A Riza é uma história a parte e quando junta com aquelas duas... Eu prefiro não comentar!

- E ai? Vamos tomar uma?

- Não cara. Eu já tenho compromisso.

- Depois falam de mim.

- Não é esse tipo, as garotas vão sair e sobrou para mim ir com elas.

- Sair com amigas? Isso não me parece muito divertido.

- Você nunca saiu com aquelas quatro! Fora que elas têm muitas amiguinhas!

- Hummm...

- Bem cara, fui!

Continua...


End file.
